Newborn
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: 10 years ago, Lupin and Fujiko have a baby! How will they care for their child and what will Zenigata react when Lupin has a kid? Read and find out. Enjoy! DISCONTINUED UNTIL I SAY!


_Here's my Joey fic! I think this one of the best stories I've ever done! :) This is set 10 years when Joey was born and how he got his name; unfortunately this one is on hiatus, too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!  
>I don't own Lupin III or anything from it.<br>I guess Joey is an OC. Check my profil if you don't know him._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Son Of Lupin the 3rd<p>

Wow. You're not going to believe this but...Fujiko is pregnant! Why is it surprising? Well, Lupin and Fujiko didn't always "get together" and all; but that changed when they found out that they were gonna have a baby. At first they didn't think that having a kid around was a good idea, but after some consideration they began to realize how good it would be to have a child of their own. Their friends, Jigen Daisuke and Goemon Ishikawa, decided to help the soon-to-be-parents prepare for their little bundle of joy. Nearly nine months have passed and Fujiko has had a lot to deal with: Leg cramps, mood swings, weird cravings, morning sickness, the whole package.

It's now May 14 and Fujiko's in labor; the others are waiting outside their hotel room, with Lupin pacing back and forth.

Lupin groaned as he continued to worry, "Ohhh...what's taking so long? I hope Fujiko's alright."

Jigen trying to calm his friend, "Lupin, take it easy, man. I'm sure that everything will be fine. You seriously need to chill." He's never had kids so he wouldn't know.

Lupin sighed as he stopped himself, "I know, I know. It's just...I'm really worried about being a parent. I mean, what if Fujiko and I aren't ready for this yet? What if this "parenting thing" doesn't work out?"

Goemon in a calm tone, "Lupin...parenting is a gift and a privilege. You should never doubt your future choices. You need to be there for Fujiko and your child, even through the toughest storm. And make sure that you never abandon your child...it could be the biggest mistake that you'll ever make." It also reminded himself of a past experience.

Lupin nodded as he started to feel better, "Right. Thanks Goemon. But, I'm also worried about old Pops finding out about me and Fujiko having a kid around. Who knows what he'll do? I...I can't let that happen." He didn't want Zenigata to find out about his newborn child; the old man could end up taking the child away.

Jigen walks up to Lupin and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Jigen grinning to his buddy, "Relax, buddy. Listen, I know I don't care a whole lot about children, but if Zenigata ever tries to take away your kid, I'll blow his friggen' head off!"

Goemon was serious too, "That goes double for me. If he harms your child, he'll face my wrath."

Lupin smiled at his best friends, "Thanks. You guys are the best."

The three looked at each other quietly until the silence was broken with the sound of a baby crying. The hotel doctor steps out of the room and slowly closes the door behind him.

Hotel Doctor smiled greatly at Lupin, "Congratulations Mr. Lupin. It's a boy!"

At last, Lupin the 3rd was a father! But, before he got too excited, he wondered about something else.

Lupin looked a little concerned, "But, what about Fujiko? Is she okay?"

Hotel Doctor smiles at the new father, "She's just fine. They both made it through the process without any problems. You can see them if you wish."

Lupin never felt so happy, "Oh, thank you doctor! Thank you so much!"

The doctor smiled and left the hallway. The trio, then, opened the door, revealing Fujiko, in bed, holding her newborn in a blanket. They slowly walked towards the right side of the bed.

Fujiko smiled slightly at her lover, "Lupin...look. Look at our beautiful son."

Lupin slightly leaned forward and pulled a little bit of the blanket from the babys' face...and his eyes just glistened with joy. He smiled at his son with tremendous pride; the baby was so quiet and peaceful that it nearly drove his father to tears.

Lupin spoke softly to her, "Oh Fujiko...he's so beautiful. I'm so proud of you."

He, then, gave a small kiss to Fujiko on the cheek. Jigen and Goemon just smiled at the couple.

Fujiko sighed as she relaxed, "Lupin, isn't he the most beautiful baby you've ever seen?"

Lupin nodded in agreement, "He sure is, Fuji-cakes. He gets his looks from you."

Lupin, gently, took the boy from Fujikos arms and held him as he opened his eyes.

Lupin spoke softly as he held his son, "Hi. Hi baby boy. I'm your daddy. And she's your beautiful mother. You're really lucky to have two loving parents; and we're lucky to have a great kid like you." He had never felt so happy in his life.

The baby cooed and smiled as Jigen and Goemon got a closer look.

Jigen grinning at the little boy, "Heh. I got to admit, he's one healthy-looking kid."

He stuck his finger out and the boy grabbed it and started to tug.

Jigen chuckled at the action, "Man, he's got quite a grip."

He let go as Goemon smiled at the child.

Goemon smiling at the boy, "And look. He's got his mothers eyes."

Lupin nodded at the comment, "He sure does. That's what makes him such a beautiful baby."

He gave the baby back to Fujiko.

Fujiko spoke softly to the master thief, "But, Lupin, what are we going to name him? We can't call him "baby" forever."

Lupin was curious about the thought, "Hmmm. That's a good question, Fuji-cakes. I nearly forgot about naming him. How about...Lupin the 4th?"

Suddenly, the baby started crying!

Jigen chuckling at that, "I guess he hates the name. Why don't you call him Junior?"

Fujiko shook her head, "No, that's too simple. I want our babys' name to be cute and special."

Lupin moaned in frustration, "Why is picking a name so dang difficult? At this point, I'd settle for something like Joey."

Then, the baby started to giggle!

Fujiko smiling at her son, "Lupin look! He's laughing! I think you found the name."

Lupin looked at his giggling son and realized that Fujiko was right.

Lupin smiling: "I guess you're right, sweetie. He does like the name. I suppose I can wait until we have a grandchild to give the name Lupin the 4th to. But, for now, I'll settle for Joey the 1st."

Fujiko nodded at the decision, "That's perfect. You hear that my angel? Your name is Joey Arsene." Thus, the boy was named Joey.

Everyone laughed as baby Joey continued to giggle. It came to a halt as they heard loud knocking at the door.

Man yelling outside, "Lupin! I know you're in there! You and your pals have until the count of three to come out quietly or I'll break down the door! 1...2...2 1/2...2 3/4..." It's painfully obvious who that is.

Oh great. It's Inspector Zenigata! By now, Lupin and the others would have made some sort of escape plan for this kind of situation. However, since Fujiko is exhausted from giving birth, she can't get around right now. And since their on the 4th floor, their only way out is through the door. They're trapped!

Zenigata yelling his head off, "3! That's it! HERE I COME READY OR NOT!"

He bursts in through the door and saw Lupin and Jigen pointing their guns at him and Goemon unsheathed his sword; Fujiko, protectively, held her baby while Joey cried after he was disturbed by Zenigatas yelling. Zenigata saw the baby in Fujikos arms and was curious.

Zenigata frustrated at the scene, "What's going on here? Why do you have that baby with you?"

Lupin serious about protecting his family, "Sorry Pops, but I'm not gonna stand by and let you take me away from my son!" He wasn't gonna give up his son without a fight!

Zenigat confused from what Lupin just said, "Your son? What do you mean your son?"

Looks like Zenigata has found about Lupins child! What will happen to Lupin and his gang? Will old Pops let Lupin keep little Joey or have him taken into police custody? Find out in the next chapter!

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 1


End file.
